A Demon's Birthday Wish
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Piper makes Cole a Demon in Heaven. Unconventional Het Pairing in an Established Relationship in an Alternate Universe.


Title: "A Demon's Birthday Wish"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack, who just recently celebrated his birthday -- Happy Birthday again, love!!!  
Rating: R for referenced sexual content  
Summary: Piper makes Cole a Demon in Heaven.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Het, Unconventional Pairing, AU  
Challenge: None  
Word Count (excluding heading): 975  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Archive: WWOMB, -- Anybody else, ask, and I'll probably grant permission.  
Disclaimer: Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Cole Turner, Leo Wyatt, and Charmed are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Cole stared at the table before him in shock, his eyes as wide as a penniless and hungry child staring into the window of a candy shop. He couldn't believe Piper had made him a birthday dinner -- and not just a dinner, but oh, what a feast! Laid out before him was every food he could ever remember mentioning that he liked to her with a huge, chocolate cake with luscious, coconut frosting taking the center place and assorted pies and cookies circling it. For a moment, he felt as if the whole world had stopped moving; he found he couldn't even breathe without concentrating.

"Cole?" Piper prodded, her voice a hushed whisper. Her hand suddenly seemed even smaller within his, and she began to worry. Had she made the right decision? Perhaps he would have preferred to eat out after all?

"Wow!" Cole finally managed to exclaim. He shook his head in amazement, his eyes shining, and tried to say something more but again his tongue could only manage to form, "Wow!"

Finally beginning to realize why he was so shocked, Piper smiled. Her grin was at first tentative but then spread as his spread, lighting the room. "Happy birthday, Cole!"

Her words seemed to break the spell he was under, and he reached out to the dinner with both hands. Piper's mouth dropped open; then she giggled and froze him. Acting quickly, she made him two plates, one filled with desserts and the other piled with the rest of the food on the table. When Cole unfroze, he found himself holding the plates and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, putting the plates down and picking up a fork. "Didn't wanna make a mess."

She returned his smile. "I just didn't want you to risk ruining the cake that's obviously your first birthday cake in a long time."

"Try ever," he said, cutting off a bite of cake and slipping it into his mouth. He closed his eyes in relish, and because his eyes were closed, he missed the tears that sprung to Piper's eyes.

Piper hated that Cole had been mistreated so terribly for the majority of his life. She couldn't believe he'd never even had a birthday cake before! She shook her head as she remembered back to when he had dated her sister, Phoebe. If she had been Phoebe and ever suspected that he had gone without a birthday cake, she would have did her very best to make one for him herself, bought one, or come to her and begged her to make him one.

Not that begging would have been necessary. Piper had always had a secret soft spot for Cole, and after he and Phoebe had split up and her own marriage to Leo had failed, Piper had finally gotten her chance to investigate those feelings. Together they had found love, and now she renewed her promise to him, a silent promise that she'd never spoken aloud or told him about in any other way. She would make sure he'd never miss out on any of the good things in life again.

When Cole's eyes reopened, they were shining with delight. He grinned and took another bite and then another and another until his first slice was almost gone.

"I take it you like it?" Piper asked with a teasing grin.

"Oh, Piper, love!" Cole sighed in delight. "You've made me something everybody always thought impossible!"

"What's that?" she asked.

He smiled at her over his dessert plate, which he now held in one hand. He'd finished his cake and now moved on to the strawberry fudge pie. It was made of cream cheese, fresh strawberries, and hot fudge and was his absolute favorite pie out of all the pies his beloved wife made. "You've made me so happy!" he gushed. "I'm a Demon in Heaven!"

Piper laughed merrily and continued to delight in watching Cole eat. When he had finished his plate, he put it down and picked her up in a bearhug. He twirled them around as he hugged her, then let her slide slowly down his body until his lips were on a direct level with hers. He kissed her deeply, the heat curling all the way through both their bodies. "The food is wonderful, my darling," he told her, "but as always, you taste far better."

She wriggled her nose at him, clearly thrilled. "Finish your dinner, sweetheart," she returned, her eyes sparkling with love and mirth, "and then you can have dessert."

"But I already did." His forehead creased in apparent confusion even as his smile twisted into a teasing grin.

"Your _other_ dessert," Piper told him and kissed him again. "Me." She would never have been so bold with Leo, but yet being direct seemed perfect in this situation with Cole. She relished it, as she did every moment with her new, and right, husband.

He sighed, but it was a happy sigh. "You make it so hard," he teased, "to wait and enjoy my dinner!"

"Be a good boy," she replied, "and you might just get extras."

Cole gave a shout of excitement, whirled her around, put her gently down onto her feet, and proceeded to eat the fastest she'd ever seen any one devour a meal. He thoroughly enjoyed every bite, but he was whisking her off of her feet again before she knew it. They laughed as he carried her to their bedroom, taking his time rather than shimmering them on up, and both knew, in the sound of one another's laughter, that their soul mates had never been happier. Their hearts soared on wings of love, and Cole made a silent prayer to Any One who might care to grant a Demon his fondest wish. For his birthday wish that year and every year, he asked only that he have an eternity to spend with Piper wrapped in their love.

**The End**


End file.
